Fall To Rise: A Femme's Tale
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: A group of girls are reborn as Autobots, let's see how the bots deal with a group of femmes who are very skilled and deadly.


Welcome!

Since I've been doing the 'human to bot' stories I thought I'd give the 'Human to femme' stories a go.

SO, here we go!

SUMMARY: A group of girls are reborn as Autobots, let's see how the bots deal with a group of femmes who are very skilled and deadly.

I'm gonna try and not use the Bayverse frames like I have done with my other stories, I'm gonna try and give the girls G1 frames. Wish me luck

I do NOT own Transformers! Only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: The old and new life.

 **CALIFORNIA**

 **MID-DAY, HIGHWAY ROAD**

It was a nice sunny evening as the highway roads of California filled with cars, some had people who were on vacation, some going to and from business and jobs and others simply on a drive for fun.

"Are we there yet?" A young voice asked from a silver Minibus.

Inside this Minibus was a group of females both old and young, the one who spoke was a young woman who had shoulder length light brown hair and ice blue eyes. She had on a pair of headphones with the Autobot symbol on them around her neck with a white T-shirt and a denim jacket with a pair of denim shorts and white Nike shoes. She sat near the front next to the window of the Ford Transit Minibus.

 **NAME** : Jessica Riddle

 **AGE** : 20

 **HEIGHT** : 5'6"

 **FIGHTING** **STYLE** : Jessica is very good at hand to hand combat and has a black belt, she mostly uses her size and flexibility to her advantage. She is skilled with daggers and handguns.

 **PERSONALITY** : Jessica is a girl who loves her music and is best friends with Relena, she is also a skilled hacker and training herself to become a DJ. She is also very protective of her friends and will do anything to protect them, she also knows how to get in and out of sticky situations and how to make someone spill the beans with her sister and cousin.

 **TALENT** : Jessica is talented with music and parkour, she is also very sneaky when she does not want to be found.

 **FAVOURITE** **TRANSFORMER** : Jessica loves Jazz off G1, she likes his style and personality.

 **TRANSFORMER** **NAME** : Beatrix

"We're not there yet, Jessica," An older woman said as she sat next to Jessica.

She had mid-back length brown hair in a ponytail with ice blue eyes, she had on a button up black top with blue jeans and brown shoes with a brown belt holding her pants up. Around her neck was an Autobot necklace, she also had a navy blue baseball hat on.

 **NAME** : Becky Riddle.

 **AGE** : 25

 **HEIGHT** : 5'8"

 **FIGHTING** **STYLE** : Becky is a trained policewoman and knows how to fight and use a gun, she likes to use the taser at times. She knows hand to hand and is skilled with making on the spot strategies and plans. She sometimes when in trouble will team up with her sister Jessica to take down someone.

 **PERSONALITY** : Becky is Jessica's older sister and since she is a policewoman can be a bit...stern at times but means well. She has a wicked sense of humor but also can get very snappy and sarcastic of the right buttons are pushed, she is best friends with Jane and has a habit of using her tasers as a motivator for people to bring their reports in on time or if a person annoys the hell outta her.

 **TALENT** : She has an ability to tell when someone is lying to her face and good at tactical stuff.

 **FAVOURITE** **TRANSFORMER** : Prowl, she likes his sense of justice and how he keeps the other bots inline.

 **TRANSFORMER** **NAME** : Delta

Jessica groans as another voice piped up near the back of the bus.

"Cheer up Jessica! The drives not that bad," The voice belonged to an older woman who had chin-length black hair and emerald green eyes, she had on a black Tank top with green baggy jeans and black combat boots. She had an Autobot symbol tattooed on the left of her collarbone.

 **NAME** : Irene Williams

 **AGE** : 31

 **HEIGHT** : 5'10"

 **FIGHTING** **STYLE** : Irene is skilled with weapons of war and knows how to handle guns, she is strong and knows hand to hand. She likes to use guns mostly, she has a deadly aim and a punch.

 **PERSONALITY** : Irene is a woman who does not take stuff lying down, she was trained from an early age by her father who was in the Military and she naturally followed in her dad's footsteps. She taught her friends how to fight and use guns, she is best friends with Jane and Izzy. She does not like being pranked and has no filter when it comes to swearing except when children are around.

 **TALENT** : Irene is talented with weapons and knows all the ins and outs of a gun.

 **FAVOURITE** **TRANSFORMER** : Ironhide and Red Alert, cause Ironhide is like a cool big brother and Red Alert is cute when he glitches.

 **TRANSFORMER** **NAME** : Artemis

"The drive is relaxing," A young woman sitting beside Irene said.

She had shoulder length blonde hair in a braid with brown eyes and had on a purple tank top with a denim jacket and gray jeans with black Nike shoes, on her right shoulder was an Autobot symbol with a pair of wings curled around it.

 **NAME** : Natasha Stark

 **AGE** : 28

 **HEIGHT** : 5'8"

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Natasha is skilled when it comes to the art of hand to hand combat and is fast with her strikes, she also has a deadly aim and is skilled with blades. She likes to keep her nails like claws for an added bite in her punches.

 **PERSONALITY** : Natasha is a very sarcastic woman at times and has a love of birds, she is protective of her friends but has a love of nature too. She gets on well with her little sister and does not like it when she gets hurt.

 **TALENT** : She is skilled with flying and becoming one with the background, she can make anyone talk be it by charming or torturing them if she has too.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Mirage cause he is sneaky as anything.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Astraea.

"I wouldn't mind having the radio on," Another younger woman said in the middle of the bus beside the window.

She had chin-length brown hair with soft baby blue eyes and she had on a light blue jumper with knee-length denim jeans and light blue Nike shoes with a brown belt, around her neck was an Autobot symbol necklace and resting on the seat beside her was a female golden eagle and on her lap was a female Bengal 2-year-old cat.

 **NAME** : Relena Ravenwood

 **AGE** : 21

 **HEIGHT** : 5'7"

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Relena is more of a hacker then a fighter but if she has to fight she will, she is a black belt and has a mean punch if cornered, she knows how to use a gun thanks to Irene and is talented with a sniper rifle.

 **PERSONALITY** : Relena can be shy at times but is a great friend when she gets to know you, she has a love of animals and children and owns a golden eagle she calls Windrider and a kitten she calls Snowdrop since she got the kitten at Christmas.

 **TALENT** : Relena is a skilled hacker and is hired by the government at times to test new systems out.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Soundwave cause she thinks he would make a cool big brother and she likes Bluestreak.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Melody.

"Just make sure it's not too loud," A gruff voice said sitting at the back of the bus with Irene and Natasha on the fours seats.

She had shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail with ice blue eyes and had a pair of slim oval glasses, her outfit was a white button up top with knee length jeans that had a brown belt holding them up and a pair of red Nike shoes on. Around her neck was an Autobot necklace.

 **NAME** : Izzy Hudson

 **AGE** : 35

 **HEIGHT** : 5'10"

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Izzy is mainly a defensive fighting but can pack a punch if pissed off, her aim is scary and her throwing arm is strong. She knows martial arts and how to handle guns thanks to Irene.

 **PERSONALITY** : Izzy can be grumpy at times but has a good heart, she is Irene's childhood friend and both a medical Doctor and mechanic. She grew up with Transformers and has picked up Ratchets habit of throwing stuff at people who annoy her too much.

 **TALENT** : Izzy is skilled with mechanics and medicine while having a deadly aim.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Ratchet.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Zephyr.

"I'm just hoping we don't hit any traffic," A voice said on the seat opposite where Relena was sitting near the window on the left side of the bus.

The voice belong to a very tall woman with black chin length spiky hair and silver eyes, she had a muscular runner build. She had on a red tank top with a black jacket and green pants with black combat boots, tattooed on her face just below her right eye was a tiny Autobot symbol.

 **NAME** : Kacela Anderson

 **AGE** : 27

 **HEIGHT** : 6'5"

 **FIGHTING** **STYLE** : Kacela is a tank when fighting and is an expert in hand to hand combat and packs a mean punch, she knows how to use guns and bladed weapons.

 **PERSONALITY** : Kacela is a very tall woman but has a kind heart once you get to know her, she'll act gruff around unknown people but has a weakness for children and will give them shoulder rides of they ask politely. She is also the strongest of her friends and holds a high respect for Jade who saved her life during a gang run in. Also, her favorite medieval weapon is an axe or mace.

 **TALENT** : Kacela is very strong and has a lot of stamina plus a very good eye for spotting things.

 **FAVOURITE** **TRANSFORMER** : The Dinobots because she has a love of Dinosaurs. She likes Grimlock mostly.

 **TRANSFORMER** **NAME** : Stellaclaw.

"We won't and if we do I have plenty of games for us to play," A young female voice said sitting next to Kacela.

The voice belonged to a young girl with shoulder length blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, she had on a white T-shirt with the words 'I'm not laughing at you, seriously I'm not' in a rainbow of colors. She had on a pair of skinny denim blue jeans with a pair of black Nike shoes, her build was that a runner and she had toned muscles.

She also had an Autobot symbol necklace on, along with a pair of sunglasses on her head as she grinned.

 **NAME** : Teresa Stark

 **AGE** : 24

 **HEIGHT** : 5'7"

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Teresa is skilled with hand to hand combat and is more of a fast hitter, she is also skilled with short blades and thanks to Irene knows to use guns.

 **PERSONALITY** : Teresa can be sarcastic if the right buttons are pushed but she mostly keeps to herself and has a strong bond with her sister and friends, she is a warrior at heart but can pull off a prank if in the right mood and she always has her friend's backs in a fight. She is also a lover of bikes and transformers.

 **TALENT** : Teresa is the fastest among her friends and very good at puzzles often pairing up with Kacela to solve puzzles.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : The Lambo twins.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Nova

"I'm not seeing any traffic, we can count ourselves lucky in that aspect," A smooth female voice said at the driver's seat and driving the vehicle.

The woman driving had shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail with amber-brown eyes, she had a toned runner build and tall. Her clothing consisted of a white button-up shirt with a denim jacket and grey jeans with white Nike shoes, around her neck was an Autobot necklace.

 **NAME** : Jade Witwicky

 **AGE** : 29

 **HEIGHT** : 6'1

 **FIGHTING STYLE** : Jade is very skilled with a sword or axe, she is not afraid to use hand to hand when things get messy. She also prefers rifles when it comes to guns, she also not afraid to fight dirty if the situation calls for it.

 **PERSONALITY** : Jade is a great friend and acts like a big sister to her friends, she is always there to lend an ear or shoulder for someone. She also has a soft spot for children, she is best friends with Kacela and Jessica and will often chat with her is something is troubling her.

 **TALENT** : Jade is a natural born leader, she also has fast reflexes and has a photographic memory.

 **FAVOURITE TRANSFORMER** : Optimus Prime/Orion Pax.

 **TRANSFORMER NAME** : Athena

Jade smiles as she watched the road while listening to the chatter behind her, she was glad to be on a road trip with her friends.

She was about to take a turning off of the road when a loud horn was heard, glancing out her window her eyes widen as she saw an out of control truck heading right at their vehicle!

"Brace for impact!" Jade yelled as a loud horn was heard before impact as the truck slammed into the mini-bus sending it flying across the highway.

The vehicle flipped 8 times before it came to a stop on its roof, Jade groans as she felt the pain across her body. She coughs violently as the taste of copper filled her mouth, she grunts moving just enough to look behind her.

What she saw was not pretty, Jessica was handing from her seat with blood coming from her mouth and head while Becky was slumped with her neck at an odd angle. Kacela was on the roof of the upside-down vehicle with blood pooling around her with a piece of metal in her side. Melody was handing from her seat clutching her now dead animal friends as her chest turned red, Irene was limp with a big gash on her head and blood dripping from it. Izzy was cut up and bleeding from her nose while her neck was bent, Natasha was limp and her waist was bent in an odd way signaling a broken back, Teresa was also bleeding from her waist with a jagged piece of metal impaled in her side.

Jade felt tears sting her eyes as she dared to look down at herself and felt a pained gasp leave her lips as she saw a piece of the mini-buses door frame stuck in her upper chest with pieces of glass all over her front.

Dispite her pain Jade managed a small smile.

"At least...we went...together," Jade said as she felt herself turn cold.

Before she knew it, darkness claimed her as in the distance the sound of shouting and sirens was heard.

* * *

Done! Next chapter, the girls find themselfs waking up after death.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
